fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Marioverse (Fantendo)
You may be looking for other Fantendo universes. See List of Multiverses ---- NOTE: The events list in the order they took place in, not the order the games were created in. ---- The Fantendo Marioverse is an alternate continuity of the Nintendo Marioverse. It involves games such as the Beyond Paper Mario series, or the Beyond Super Smash Bros series. There are sometimes games that exist in no continuity at all. Sub-universes in the Fantendoverse The Fantendoverse began long ago. When the events of Super Mario Galaxy occured. A group of Lumas sacraficed themselves to stop a black hole from consuming the universe- a black hole caused by Bowser's maniacal scheming to take over the galaxy. However, the black hole ripped reality in two, creating two seemingly identical universes: the Nintendoverse and the Fantendoverse. Later, several other alternate universes intersected with the basic Fantendo Canon, resulting in events occuring in both the Fantendoverse and another universe, but other events only occuring in the Fantendoverse of alternate universe; i.e., Nintendo Civil War occurs in the Fantendoverse and the Purpleverse at the same time, but other events in the Purpleverse never occured in the Fantendoverse. However, tales such as Twisted Evil occur in a completely different canon as the Fantendoverse and never intersect. The Paperverse After the two universes seperated, the events that took place between the first Thousand Year Door game and Super Paper Mario were among the first to change. A year after The Shadow Queen was defeated, the demonic empress Timeblazera attempted to take over the Fantendoverse with the brainwashed X-Nauts at her side. Eventually, Mario defeated the empress, with the help of the Three Taladors. The events of Super Paper Mario occured the same as they had in the Nintendoverse, but after that, things rapidly went downhill. New threats arose: Vaati, evil sorcerer and foe of Link, attempted to take on Princess Peach. The Chestnut King tried to defeat Luigi. Boshi became more powerful and fought Yoshi. Sinister Lord Kala nearly obliterated the Fantendoverse. And most recently, a lowly koopa called Koomba gained immense power from Count B (a Bleck impersonator). See Also: Beyond Paper Mario The Bomberverse A notable change between the Nintendo- and Fantendoverse is Bomberman. Originally an obscure hero, he has risen in fame to appear in multiple games. See Also: Beyond Bomberman SuperMarioverse Mario has risen in power and fame to become known as "Super" Mario. Super Mario is more powerful than plain old Mario, and generally utilizes all sorts of machines and tools. Throughout his time as Super Mario, he has accomplished many things, including defeating Dark Mario and the Dark Tide. ''See Also *Super Mario Revolution *Super Mario Sunshine DS *Super Mario Wave Rider *Super Mario World DS *Super Mario: Dark Tide F3Verse Recently, a series of strange happenings have been going on. A series of new adventures are happening, all of them strange and different. Among these are: Toad, stepping up to the plate for an adventure of his own, a Baby Battalion being formed, an attempted assassination of Princess Peach, Waluigi starting a quest, and the Nintendo Civil War being taken to another level. See Also: F3verse F3Verse Events *The Nintendo Civil War has grown in intensity: PIKA (a fusion of Mario, Pikachu, and Bowser) confronts the Pied Piper (a fusion of Luigi, King Boo, and Dimentio). Category:Universes Category:Mario (series)